Love of a Desert Flower
by Sabaku gaara
Summary: Sakura, unoriginally is sent to Suna to unoriginally train the Suna medical staff to not suck so much. New writer on a much done traditional Gaara/Sakura plot. Incomplete, but looking for reviews to let me know. First piece in a few years to get back in the game. Lemon later on, not for now. R & R por favor(Updates every 2-7 days)
1. Chapter 1

Love of a Desert Flower

First attempt at writing after like a 7 year hiatus. Wish it luck, R & R. Flames accepted, but never extinguished.

Disclaimer: Don't own..blah..blah..blah.

Chapter 1

"Kazekage-sama, it is imperative you heed our advice"

An old man, skin leathered enough to look as if a lifetime had passed, adorned in what was praised as a valued robe of a _council member_ had the audacity to cough out to the kage before him.

The red head centered directly across from the old man arose, stood up with his arms now unfolded and placed flat upon the large round table that made up the Elder Council chamber of Sunagakure.

"I have only _heeded _the advice-the orders of two people in my life: My father, and my uncle. I see no reason to heed _your_ advice at this time", retorted a now quite obviously frustrated ex-homicidal maniac as he glared his shadowed leer at the old man in front of him.

"Gaara-sama"

The young kage immediately darted his glare from the old man to the source of the foreign voice behind him, only to find his sister staring intently at him with her surprisingly intimidating hands-on-hip posture.

"Temari, you do not agree-"

"I do, _Gaara_."

Gaara could only grind his teeth at the inevitability of his plight against his family. If Temari agreed with the council, there was nothing to be done to possibly sway her. With a broken glare, Gaara narrowed his eyes and quickly turned to face the council whom he had briefly hoped would vanish somehow. Gaara knew he had to do something he hated to do, but then again, as a Kage it was his duty to _listen_.

"Fine. I will sign the document provided it is on my desk before dawn tomorrow morning." Gaara spoke in a much calmer demeanor than he knew was possible. The pleasant thing about mania, if not the only good benefit that ever came from it.

Like a pressured container, the tension seemed to release altogether from the chamber that was expected to have to be re-built with the meetings outcome. Each council member slumped back into their respective chairs, it had been roughly a two hour onslaught to suede their young kage after all. Without keeping their agreeable kage waiting, an older woman arose from her lax position with a grunt.

"It is very, reassuring to see you agree with us for once lord Kazekage. I hope to see such tact from you in the future. Meeting adjourned I might request?"

Gaara could only stare at the woman in curiosity. Her words sounded spiteful, but at the same time perhaps, sincere? Realizing his evident curiosity, Gaara shook his head and resumed his stoic countenance once again.

"Meeting adjourned."

Gaara spun quickly, his white robes flapping behind him as he made way out of the uneasy room that was the new hell of his existence. Gaara let out a heavy sigh as to what he had agreed to, though to think of it, he wouldn't have put up such a resistance if the council would only hear a side of the story that wasn't their own. Thoughts were soon interrupted by a soft touch onto his left shoulder, causing him to shudder and turn around.

"Gaara, about the meetin-", Temari began to say, apology and guilt written all over her face.

"It's alright Temari, I would have agreed in the end" Gaara cut her off to finish her sentence for her.

"What? Why did you put up such a front if that's the case? You must know we need all the help we can get?" ,Temari pleaded, her voice sounding a little agitated underneath what was to be her apologetic tone.

Gaara closed his eyes briefly as he raised his right hand to the bridge of his nose giving it a light pinch. How he hated it when his motives and reasoning were questioned. Had he not made it evident he had a plan for everything and that he was Kazekage? Did they not make him a leader? He never could get used to people asking him for explanations, even with the increased social aptitude he was learning.

"Hn."

Gaara turned away from Temari taking his leave once again out of the large earthen structure. He would explain later, he was tired of people for the day. Even if the sun had yet to set he was done, and they would allow him this simple pleasure. Locking himself into his head Gaara walked half-heartedly through Suna, mostly from his bodies memory of the town rather than thinking. By the time Gaara made it to his large oval structure called an office his thoughts were cut short by a feeling of guilt. Perhaps he was too harsh, perhaps too childish in his handling of the situation as a whole. Perhaps.

Gaara entered into the building, shutting the door behind him as he walked up a flight of stairs directly to the right of the door. Winding the case to the third floor he stepped out into a hallway to come in front of large double doors, rather plain and unassuming mahogany save for the bronze handles in the center of the design that was the emblem of Suna. Opening the doors and promptly shutting them Gaara walked to a large desk, made of similar wood as the door. With a heavy sigh he plopped down into rather soft cushioned chair, staring at the few scattered papers before him. It was going to be a boring evening organizing files again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the crowded lines and long paragraphs. If I need to amend I'm more than happy to format. R & R!

Chapter 2

"Hy-ah!"

Sakura shouted into the orange sky as her fist dove into the earth beneath her sending waves of rock and dirt in various directions.

"Woah there Sakura-chan, that was close!"

The blonde kyuubi bearer known as Naruto Uzumaki shouted as he flipped through the air landing on the stable ledge a few feet above Sakura and her newly formed crater. Upon landing a grin appeared on his whiskered face and he folded his arms behind his head.

"Though, I'm still way faster than you Sakura-chan", Naruto teased as he let out a small chuckle.

Sakura looked up from the ground at Naruto standing and grinning above her, pulling her fist out of the dirt and patting it off with her other hand.

"You're lucky you have that cheap demon inside you." Sakura smiled and pushed her hair from her eyes to wipe her brow.

"Hey! That was all me that round. Believe it!" Naruto grinned as he gave his ridiculous thumbs up pose to Sakura.

"Whatever you say. Wanna buy me dinner then Mr. Big shot?"

Sakura leapt up onto the ledge beside Naruto and looked at him, gazing into his blue orbs with her best pouting expression she could muster. Naruto could never resist his best friend's requests when they certainly tied into his adoration for ramen.

"Only if you can beat me to Ichiraku's?"

Before Naruto could hear the pink haired ninja's reply she vanished in a gust of wind past him. Naruto opened his eyes stunned momentarily before he launched himself after her cursing all the way.

"Hah! I win!", said a very happy and grinning Sakura standing in front of a small ramen stand.

"Yea, yea. You got a head start and I'll buy now let's eat I'm starving!"

Naruto muttered his words without a breath or pause pushing the small curtains aside and sitting on a stool. Before speaking a bowl of ramen was placed before him causing Naruto to look up quizzically.

"Trust me kid, you been coming here enough to know" The older male chef smiled and nodded at Naruto.

"Ah! You're the best old man!"

Sakura smiled and ordered her own ramen, a little annoyed that she didn't get her own special bowl, though she didn't expect it. After all it was Naruto who came here every day practically, not her. Sakura shook her head at the sight of Naruto eating and soon began eating her very own bowl.

After some time of goofing off and eating multiple bowls of greasy noodles, Sakura and Naruto decided it was time to call it a night. It was after dark after all, and Tsunade had given word that Sakura be in the Hokage's office at dawn.

"It was fun Naruto, thanks for the ramen too. Again next week I suppose"

Sakura had to admit, Naruto was probably her best friend in the entire village. Even compared with Ino, Naruto outshined in way only family could. Naruto was truly her brother, who she even admired and had looked up to, to become as strong as she was now. Even with the Kyuubi, Naruto was someone Sakura couldn't help but want to be like. Strangely influential, ridiculously powerful, and still a heartfelt idiot. Everything Sasuke wasn't.

"Sure Sakura! Next time you'll be the one buyin'! Believe it!"

Naruto gave Sakura a quick hug and then took his leave in a poof of smoke away from his favorite little ramen stand. Sakura sighed contently into the evening wind enjoying her newfound place in Konoha as head medic ninja, and family with what was probably some of the most powerful shinobi in all the villages. Letting out a yawn, Sakura realized her appointment in the morning and decided it was time to call it in also. With her wishes to Ichiraku and a tip to hope he would soon remember her, Sakura strolled through Konoha to her small home located a short distance from the hospital. Her apartment was rather small and unkept,but as the primary medic of the village next to Tsunade, she never liked going too far from the hospital.

Sakura reached her small enclosure and entered into it, sealing the door behind her with a quick click of a lock. She made her way past her bed and into a room adjacent to the kitchen to the right of the door. Her home was only one large room, with a small kitchen that was separate from her bedroom via a bar with three stools. Sakura's bed was small and round, she wasn't fond of rectangle frames, for more of an OCD reason than any. Past her bed was a closet than was quite frankly the largest part of the house it seemed. Worked great with Sakura's entire wardrobe of three outfits, one of which no longer fit. Next to her closet was a door that led into a small bathroom. Quaint, but home to her. Sakura tossed off her clothing and proceeded into her bathroom. A large mirror was to the left of the entrance that covered the counter on the left side of the room. A small shower and a toilet in a corner were on the right. Sakura let her eyes roam her body in the mirror while the water heated up, eyes catching several scars on her flesh from battles in the past. She treasured her scars, as a testament to her strength in combat, from Sasori to Sasuke, to Naruto even. Sakura had fought the best of the ninja world and lived to tell the tale. Sakura stepped into the hot water closing the small curtain as much as it would close, letting herself fade away into her mind as she relaxed into the bath.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Hokage, _

_ We have come to an agreement on a recent crisis we have been enduring. Due to recent problems with the Akatsuki and recent Shinobi war, it seems as if our medical staff has been rendered obsolete in a word. Due to our current truce and close relationship I ask for your assistance in providing your reknown medical services to any level shinobi that is apt and able. As a sannin and legendary medic, we would honor your services with any payment necessary in return. My council seems unanimous that this is the only way, but it seems I am inclined to agree that we desperately need your help, Hokage-sama. Please consider, we are losing more and more jounin to sickness and non-fatal wounds every day._

_Kazekage of Sunagakure_

Gaara sighed heavily at the rolled up scroll in front of him. He really did not want to send it. It was bad enough to sound like a weak nation that can't heal a common scrape or gash. But to be forced to ask for a kage personally, well, was un heard of. Surely any common sense kage would refuse and be insulted by a lack of respect. With a further groan Gaara stood from his desk and walked towards his window. Personal delivery would do better for this than a messenger hawk or jounin. Sand poured from a large gourd in the corner of the room, sifting and slithering its way across the stone floor and towards the window where Gaara stood . With a twitch of his fingers sand formed into a probably more than necessary detailed crow of slightly bigger than average size and colored to match a normal crow. Gaara pressed the scroll into the crow with sanding grasping out and sealing the scroll safely into its sandy flesh. With a motion of his hand, Gaara sent the crow flying away to Konoha in hopes of not starting another feud.

Light pierced through a crack in a blind, allowing one solid annoying beam of line properly aimed towards a particular brightened head of hair. Sakura soon rolled over only to be blinded by a blast of foreign light that made up the sun. She grimaced and squinted hard at the world that was outside and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Fuck the sun. This day sucks already."

With her finished complaining and rubbing her eyes as she stood off of her round bed and walked into her bathroom. Scratching her ankle with her foot, Sakura lazily brushed her teeth and attempted to comb through her messy pink knots. After a shower and probably half an hour of moping around Sakura managed to make it out of her house and to the Hokage's office building. Sakura decided to forgo formality today as she hopped onto the building, using her chakra to attach herself. Sakura ran up the side of the building to Tsunade's office window that for some reason she never keeps closed. With a grunt Sakura landed in the window sill and smiled her devilish grin at her blonde sensei.

"Morning Tsunade-sama!"

"You're late Sakura"

Tsunade's brows arched into her furrowed expression and she let out a grimace.

"Take a seat"

Sakura complied as she softened her expression; it was odd for her teacher to be acting this way. Did she do something to piss Tsunade off? She was only about half an hour late, nothing unusual for her. Something was definitely wrong in this case.

Tsunade raised a small white cup to her lips; turning it up quickly and placing it back down on her cluttered desk. Her glare was piercing, more so than usual. Sakura's heart began to pound faster in the anxious anticipation of her master's words, but her stoic stance was unabating for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Tsunade broke silence with her hands clasped firmly together in front of her mouth and nose.

"Sakura. Sunagakure has sent a message to me. They seek my aid in medicine and training for an undisclosed amount of time."

"What? Why would the-"

Tsunade raised a hand to silence the young kunoichi.

"I am not going."

Sakura arched her brow in curiosity. What did she mean then? Why was she so upset about this? Sakura was now more confused than ever. What was the tension for?

"Bu-" Sakura started but again was silenced.

"You are."

Sakura's eyes widened at her teachers words. Had she heard right? She was to go to another village for a long enough time to not be negotiated? Sakura's heart pounded faster, but in her mind something clicked. Her curiosity perked up and her breath caught.

"Is that all? I get a vacation in the desert teaching a bunch of higher ranked than me shinobi?"

Sakura practically beamed narcissism from the thought. Sure she was taken aback, but a chance to basically be in charge of her own hospital and get a chance to be marked in history as an aid to a village. Another notch to beat Naruto, another stab at Sasuke. She would take it.

"Is that all? Sakura? I thought you would have fought against this decision?"

Tsunade broke her hardened posture and breathed out. She had not seen this choice and development.

"Ch, as if. I get a chance to be in charge of my own medical division? That's a dream come true to me. "

Part of it was true, but honestly it was Sakura's ego that chose for her. The chance to get another mark, another part of the goal to outshine the Uchiha that left her for broken. Was it an evil act to perform good in the name of an individual motive? She didn't think so.

"Well, I didn't see this coming." Tsunade leaned back into her chair and then leaned back forward.

"Since it's so early, you should leave today. You won't need anything beyond your normal traveling supplies to make the trip. You can take a couple hours to yourself, but I want you gone by noon."

Tsunade smiled, probably one of the warmest smiles Sakura had seen before. With a nod Sakura stood and walked towards the window she came in from. Before stepping onto the sill, Sakura turned to look at her teacher once more. Sakura caved to her emotions one last time and launched into a hug with the blonde sannin.

"I'll miss you Tsunade-sama, thanks for everything. I'll make you proud, I'm the best after all?'

Tsunade cocked a brow and smirked, hugging her and setting her free.

"That you are, Sakura"

With that Sakura launched out of the window, adrenaline shooting through her veins giving her chills. This was going to be what she needed to break the monotony. Sakura decided to skip the couple hours break and sprinted straight to her home to acquire a small satchel of her necessities for the day long trip. As Sakura leapt out of her house, she left a small note addressed to Naruto on her door for him to see. Surely he would look for her on their training day. With one last look at her home and her village, Sakura smiled and sprinted full speed towards her new home.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about length of this one guys...

:D

Chapter 4

"Kankurou, Temari!"

Gaara directed as he stood before his two siblings, leaning against his large desk with his traditional folded arm posture.

"The hokage is on her way to Suna, she will be here by midnight."

Both siblings gawked at their brothers words. Would the Hokage herself actually come? She agreed to this request? Both siblings stared at Gaara and back at each other before Kankurou spoke.

"So, the Hokage agreed to come...?"

Kankurou was sweating a bead down his cheek. It wasn't every day the leader of a nation trekked across freshly torn lands to help another village personally.

"In a way, yes." Gaara nodded standing away from his desk.

"She is sending her young apprentice. I am fortunate to have used my sand, otherwise they would not have told me. From what I gather, her apprentice is the best in the village."

Temari spoke up interrupting Kankurou before his words came out.

"Gaara, I'm guessing you want us to meet this apprentice and direct them half way?"  
Temari smirked, figuring out her brothers intentions. He knew who her apprentice was, and they must be important to warrant both of us, temari thought to herself.

"Correct. That is all"

Gaara motioned his hand, much to the siblings dismay but he was the kazekage after all. With two blurs of smoke both shinobi left to fulfill their duty as per ordered. They would make sure the apprentice would arrive safe and sound.

"Sakura..Haruno."

Was the last Gaara muttered before closing his eyes and massaging his temples, relaxing into his chair.

Sakura had finally made it to the desert right at dusk, finding new energy to sprint through the sand that looked like snow in the bright full moon's light. She never knew the desert could be so beautiful, and exciting. Every step Sakura took was filled with chakra to propel her faster and faster. Her chakra levels matched her endorphins to the point her smile never even faltered the whole way. All she could think about was how pretty the sand looked and how amazing it was going to be to lead a hospital to become possibly better than Konohas. That was a dream befitting of a pink haired brute.

After what seemed like a short jog, Sakura saw two familiar shapes in the distance that caused her to halt to a dead stop in place. They were running with surprisingly speed, becoming larger and larger in shape. Sakura's eyes widened as she used chakra to enhance her vision, only to continue running at the sights rushing towards her. It was Gaara's siblings! They had come to greet her. Already a priority to help, thought Sakura as her ego could rival the size of the world.

"Kankurou! Temari!"

Pink was all the two sand shinobi could focus on. And then the name followed.

"Sakura! Sakura Haruno!?"

Temari looked baffled while kankurou shrugged off and stepped forward.

"Gaara says we are to bring you back safely and take you to him, have to say, you made the trip to meet you short."

Kankurou brought his arms behind his black pointed hoodie and smirked.

"What are we waiting for then?" Sakura huffed with her hands on her hips.

"Oh..uh..nothing I guess" Kankurou stuttered.

"Then let's go!"

Sakura leapt over both siblings and sprinted away leaving the two sand ninja to catch up with the pink blur in front of them.

After a short race like run through the desert they reached the walls of Suna. The walls were more like a valley really, just guarded with a few peekish soldiers that didn't look very human.

"Home sweet home, Haruno" Kankurou muttered as they stepped through the outer wall to behind the entire village of Suna.

Sakura was mesmerized immediately. The lights glowing in the dimly lit houses all gave a certain glow to the sand tanned structures that looked to be made of sand themselves oddly enough. The village wasn't very bright, but it possessed a bland that Sakura appreciated in her own right. This could be her new home no problem. She couldn't wait to see what the hospital looked like. Sakura could barely contain her chakra from excitement as she turned to the sand siblings.

"This is gorgeous. I've never seen anything like it before. Did it always look this pretty at night?" Sakura asked, eyes glazed over.

"Yup, you can thank Gaara for that. Every house was made of the hardest minerals in the earth to stand for as long as..well, I've never seen anything of his really "break"." Temari lost herself in her memories finishing the sentence in untelligible whispers.

"Speaking of Gaara, where is he?"

Kankurou chuckled.

"Seems like you're more into leading and this mission than we are Haruno."

Sakura blushed at the puppet masters words. Why she didn't know, but for some reason she felt shame and embarrassment. He was right, she loved both of those things, but hearing it from someone else made her not love them so much. Sakura just stared at both siblings with a glare forming on her expression.

"Anyway, follow us. He wanted to see you when you arrived anyway. "

The sand siblings motioned for Sakura to follow, while she complied and began her trek with the two through the dimly lit streets of Suna. Each house they passed was noticeably different and uniquely carved out, even possessing light fixtures that somehow were powered in the middle of this desert. This wasn't the land of lightning so she was uncertain of the technology one would use to sustain life here. Caught in her daze, Sakura ran into a hard surface and bounced back coming back to reality.

"Watch it Sakura, I said we're here."

"Sorry Temari-chan". Sakura apologized. She would have to be more careful. She wasn't going to make a first impression good with clumsy behavior.

"Third floor, can't miss it. Our jobs done. G'night Haruno"

Kankurou disappeared as soon as his words were finished, along with Temari who mouthed something of a "sorry" before she vanished. Guess they were in a rush for some reason thought Sakura and she ascended stairs three flights.

"Guess they were right." Sakura smirked as she walked to the large wooden door.

With a breath Sakura opened the doors without knocking and entered into a fairly room with a stone floor carved into patterns it seemed. In the middle of the room was a large desk, and there sitting with his arms folded, staring at his intruder was the Kazekage of Suna, a site for Sakura to behold again. Gaara of the desert. The ex-jinchuuriki she watched die and come back to life. His once light red hair had become darker, more akin to blood than before it seemed. His eyes still hued with those dark circles from insomnia, they were befitting of his lack of eyebrows. Sakura noticed his face had gotten older, his cheekbones more defined as his fact looked less round than it used to. A few lines of stress of being Kage evident on his features left Sakura strangely attracted to the fact he had grown up to become a leader of a village, despite his history and age.

"Perhaps it is wise to knock before entering an unknown door?"

Gaara twitched his right eye still retaining his solid position with his folded arms. He studied her features without notice, until he met her eyes. Jade and emerald met and clashed, locking into place a fight to discern pain and desire for power from memories past. This pink haired female had the same eyes as he did. He knew that haze, he had lived there, survived it, and thrived in the end. A sadness washed over Gaara, he knew the turmoil that must lie within her. She didn't look weathered by pain, so she must be repressing it with determination. Gaara's assesment was broken by her words.

"Next time I will, why are you staring at me again?"

Gaara's eyes widened ever so slightly and returned to his emotionless gaze. She gave an answer he didn't predict, and even more it broke his concentration on remaining neutral. That was an odd effect. A sickening tightness suddenly developed into Gaara's chest. It felt like someone was twisting his insides into their fist, but at the same time without any unbearable pain. Discomfort perhaps, no. Pain, but not pain.

"Kazekage-sama?"

Sakura inquired a little worried and confused over why he was remaining so creepily quiet and repeatedly staring at her like a piece of meat.

"Hn. My apologies. It's been a long night. Now, to the business at hand. I assume you have been briefed as to your assignment, so as it is late we will go over details tomorrow. You must be tired from your journey"

Sakura could have swooned for some reason. This voice, this commanding, authoritarian voice of reason and strength telling her orders. This was not like Tsunade. No, something was strangely attractive about him giving her orders. The authority he demanded but something she could only drool over and pursue, but he had achieved it. Would that be the price she would have to pay as well she wondered.

"H-hai Kazekage-"

"Gaara, please."

Gaara hated formality, but hypocritically he hated it when people that didn't have his permission were not formal with him. Selfish at times I suppose, but it was a quirk most understood well enough by now.

"Hai, Gaara-sama"

Sakura smiled and turned on her heels to walk out of the door but was promptly jerked back by a sudden commanding voice telling her to "wait a moment".

"You know where you'll be residing then and how to get there I assume?"

Sakura could have dropped dead right then and there. How could she do this on her first meeting? She had no idea what to do after leaving here. No plan to follow, didn't even think about where to go. Her face was heated as she could feel the blush radiating from her. She didn't dare turn to face her accuser, who was probably smirking at the thought of her idiocy.

"No gaara-sama.."

"Then allow me to show you, before we part ways."

Sakura, still aface to the door heard rustling as she felt a presence behind her. She turned her head slowly to see that the red head stood almost a foot taller than her. Since when did that happen she wondered?

"Follow me, Haruno-san"

Gaara walked out of his office, with Sakura in tow following the swaying white hem of the kazekage robe he was wearing. She had to admit she never had seen him before in his position of power, of even wearing the customary robes. However she had to admit they looked rather good on him. Suddenly Sakura caught herself in her thoughts. On multiple occasions so far she has referred to Gaara as attractive, where did this come from? All of the guys in Konoha were always after her, but she never even considered one in her mind with the exception of one, who refused her. Why suddenly had she arrived and become infatuated with Gaara of the desert? She didn't even know him, much less know what to even talk to him about. This was ridiculous, she was behaving like Ino for goodness sake.

"We're here"

Sakura snapped awake realizing she hadn't paid any attention to the walk home and how long they must have walked in silence without her realizing it. She looked at the large stone home before her, this must have been Gaara's mansion he was given as Kazekage. Suna seems to spare no expense for their Kage it seems. Tsunade's home wasn't even close to this large. Much less this much detail.

"Are you coming in, Haruno?"

Gaara was already in the doorway, holding the door open for Sakura to enter. She had to start paying more attention.

"Wait, isn't this a bit much for me?"

Sakura hated to admit how much she wanted to stay in her own mansion but the thought of Gaara living elsewhere seemed a bit intrusive.

"For you? If you would prefer to sleep outside, be my guest. I have space enough that is not used in such a large house, but if you don't want a warm bed and hot shower then I suppose you can attempt to buy a room at an inn"?

Gaara had to admit, his attempts at sarcastic joking were horrible. They just sounded like him being serious, ,maybe that was why no one ever understood that he was joking. How was he supposed to change his past self if the villagers wouldn't even try to give his new self a chance? Maybe he should explain.

"Was that sarcasm, Gaara? From you?"

Sakura burst out laughing at Gaara's attempt at a joke.

Gaara nodded and looked away, suddenly feeling heat creep into his face.

Sakura stopped laughing immediately when she saw Gaara blush. Her chest tightened to the point she couldn't breathe. Time seemed to stop as her eyes wouldn't move from that warm red tint on pale alabaster skin. Jade eyes found Sakura's stare and matched it with an intensity she could only dream of matching. Sakura's throat wouldn't move, he had her speechless by some magic that was foreign to her.

Gaara took his glare and stood aside motioning his hand for the pink haired female in front of him to enter. Sakura's muscles moved for her sending her into the doorway while Gaara closed the door behind her with a thud. Gaara dropped his gourd from his back with a thud beside the door leaving it on the floor as Gaara walked ahead motion for Sakura. Though it was dark a dim light gave the room enough hue to follow the figure of the male in front of her.

A bright light flashed on and Gaara stood looking down at Sakura who rubbed her eyes to adjust to new light.

"This is the..entrance...area? I don't really do anything in here. So I'm not sure what you call it. The kitchen is through the archway there. Follow me to the bedrooms."

Gaara gestured to the archway of the kitchen as he walked up a fair sized flight of spiral stairs to another floor. Sakura followed suit admiring the hallway's carvings as they stepped onto the bedroom floor. The walls were carved with various depictions of animals and philosophical kanji. She wondered if this is what Gaara did as his version of decoration.

"Your bedroom is the guest bedroom, the door on the left there. Bathroom is the door adjacent to your room. My room is where my new office will be temporarily while you adjust to Suna. It is at the end of the hall on the right. The only other room on the floor. You are welcome to help yourself to anything you need, kitchen and all. Notify me if you require anything else."

Gaara was too much for Sakura. Such kindness, such consideration. He even moved his work to his home to spend time and help Sakura. What happened to Gaara for him to become so different? He wasn't at all like the bloodthirsty red head who she remembered. The only recent memory being of him dead, and that didn't elude much to his persona. Sakura beamed inside, at the idea that she was to be considered an asset worth any expense, even from a demon like Gaara.

"Hai, Gaara-sama. Thank you. I think I'll turn in for tonight."

Gaara nodded and turned walking down the long hallway and disappearing out of sight into his new office. Sakura smiled and entered her own room to be stunned with what she saw. A huge bed, that was circular and about five times the size of hers. Covered with silk sheets and a long blade silk-wrapped pillow. Her room was dark brown and black, with hints of red into the design of the wood and earth walls. The room by itself was the size of Sakura's house! In a corner she spied a large dresser with a mirror extending to the side of it. Useless for her, but still cool she thought. Sakura stripped her clothing off down to her lingerie and crashed into the silk bed letting her eyes close in the comfort of her new would be home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (First day in my city)

Gaara slumped into the uncomfortably hard wooden chair with his eyes closed shut forming dark orbs of stress and tension. A hand crept to his temples to press inward attempting to alleviate pressure of a pounding headache. Eight jounin had died in the past two weeks, with multiple injured from training incidents. This was pathetic to say to the least for his people, a shame for his standing of power. Thoughts shifted to a pink haired shinobi sent to him by Konoha and her alleged prowess in the medical world. Would one jounin, if she was in fact a jounin level, be enough to train an entire branch from nothing? Tsunade could manage from experience; what of this Haruno girl however? She would get her time soon.

Breaking free of the maze of thoughts in his head Gaara cracked open an eye to peer at the time. It was near dawn, and almost time for him to begin his day as per normal. This would be Sakura's first day as a resident of Suna, and much had to be drawn up in paperwork. Gaara's eye twitched and he leaned forward, pushing himself out from the desk and standing from the chair. Placing the chair forward into the desk, Gaara made his way down towards his kitchen. It had been awhile since he had cooked, but he would make sure his guest was treated properly to a first day in his city.

After some time Gaara finished what he deemed worthy enough of a breakfast for Naruto, since he had no idea what Sakura liked he had to model his only friend from Konoha. Ham and bacon, along with several eggs prepared in omelet and scrambled form, much to Gaara's failed first omelet being the cause of both. After setting each according dish onto his table, Gaara decided it was time to wake Sakura up. He had assumed his noise would have stirred her, but apparently she was a hard sleeper. Not a good mark as a shinobi, Gaara thought as he walked up spiral stairs to Sakura's room. Without a knock Gaara turned the doorknob that gave way to a creak, opening as he stepped into Sakura's room.

"Haruno-san, it is time to wake up." Gaara spat aloud as he stared down at the scantily clad body before him.

"Nn.." Sakura's eyes hazily opened up at the sound of someones cranky voice telling her to greet the sun, her least favorite activity.

"Haruno-san" Gaara said again, twitching an eye. How he hated to repeat himself.

"Gaa-.." Sakura stopped dead realising it was rather drafty. She was basically naked in front of her the Kazekage of Suna, Gaara of the desert.

Sakura stared at Gaara, red cheeks turning from blush to a fiercer red of anger. Her hands clenched into fists as she narrowed sleepy poison shaded orbs at the source of intrusion into her state.

"Get. Out! What are you doing waltzing in here without knocking or asking first! Get out!" Sakura yelled as veins flared in her neck from the tension.

Gaara arched a hairless brow at the creature that had just yelled at him. Over the years he had seen the mightiest of men, and the largest of beasts bow to the young demon of the sand. Never had anyone that had yelled at him lived to tell the tale minus one ninja that escaped death by a hell of a headbutt. And yet, here before him was a pink haired female ninja from a neighboring village, whom he once could have crushed without effort, now yelling at him in his own house.

"Hn." Gaara muttered as he turned and walked out of the room leaving the door open.

Sakura glared daggers as she could have sworn she saw something that looked remarkably similar to a smile from the legendary monotone machine-like male. Her glare was interrupted by a delicious aroma that hit her nostrils like a boot. Saliva formed into her once-dry mouth as she inhaled the scent of freshly cooked food. Eyes shot open to realise Gaara had probably cooked and meant to wake her up, and she scolded him angrily. Sakura rubbed her eyes as reality of her actions struck her. She actually yelled at Gaara, the Kazekage of her current city, and better yet the owner of the very home she was sleeping in. Perhaps she did blow it out of proportion a little, it wasn't as if he was looking on purpose anyway. With a sigh Sakura hopped up and tossed on her clothing from the day before, now noticing how dusty and dirty it looked. Brushing her hair down Sakura clumsily strode downstairs toward the kitchen following the scent of what she regarded as heaven.

"Haruno-san, I trust you are agreeable now?" a raspy voice echoed towards Sakura as soon as she entered into the kitchen.

"Gaara-sama...I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to be that angry." Sakura gritted her teeth at her apology, he was wrong for not knocking after all.

"You are forgiven. Sit down." Gaara stated as he motioned his hand towards a chair at the opposite end of his quite rectangular kitchen table. Gaara was sitting at the head of one end, while she was to be at the other.

Sakura eyed the bare plate and the assortment of food on the table as she took her seat at the chair Gaara had motioned towards. With a silent stare she quirked a pink eyebrow at the red head before her as if to ask for what was next. Sakura wasn't sure why she was acting more abrasive than usual, but she was on edge around Gaara. Something she wasn't accustomed to for sure. In her thoughts, Gaara had cleared his throat and Sakura snapped her eyes to attention.

"Does this food not fit your taste Haruno-san?" Gaara muttered as his hands clasped together at the bridge of his perfectly shaped nose. The posture was becoming of him, made him look wiser and older it seemed.

"What? Oh, no. I'm just not used to such treatment. I was just stunned that you always eat like this." Sakura said, catching the end of her sentence as soon as she finished it. She implied that Gaara was gluttonous? That had to be an offense somewhere in the Suna laws for sure, especially for this particular Kage.

"I don't always dine this way Haruno-chan. In fact, I rarely eat." Gaara irked his hairless brow again at the pink haired ninja before him. Sitting back in his chair relaxing, his hands falling into his usual cross-armed position, eyes leering into Sakura.

"This was just an act of..kindness? I wished for you to have a pleasant first day in my village, a kind of first impression perhaps? I prepared for you what Naruto would have eaten, to the best of my personal knowledge. I assumed it to be a "_nice" _gesture."

Sakura was stunned, Gaara's words practically tore through her soul. Gaara of the desert had taken time from his life, to prepare a meal for a random dumb female who was sent in place of a legend. "The" Gaara of the desert, the murderer she had once recognised as probably the most perfect of all shinobi in practicality, was showing an act once foreign to him.

"Gaara-sama...I...thank you. The food looks delicious." Sakura said quickly before grabbing her utensils and plate, piling random food items onto it. Be damned if she wasn't going to abuse the opportunity to eat like a king for once.

Moments later Gaara could only stare in astonishment at the amazing ability of Sakura's stomach to house such incredible amounts of food for such a small size. The physics did not make any sense at all to him. He ate so little and felt so full, watching the pink beast in front him, he felt a twinge to his jaw, a muscle that he rarely used contracting in unison to form a small smile.

After finishing nearly all of Gaara's fashioned breakfast items, Sakura looked up at the chef, to see something that gave her a chill to her already cold flesh. A smile? Was that a smile? What kind of creepy smile is that? Sakura thought to herself as she wiped her mouth of any grease or syrup.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura grumbled behind her napkin.

Gaara immediately straighened his features into his usual self. Devoid of anything except apathy. His hands clasped back up the bridge of his nose as he leaned forward, elbows pressed into the table top.

"You will not begin working in the hospital officially for a few days now. I have drawn up your basic paperwork you will need to fill out. Entailed you will find our requests of you. As a kunoichi yet to be signed into our village, you still possess the ability to refuse our offer you shall take not." Gaara unfolded his hands and stood up, walking towards the refrigerator on the other side of the kitchen. He pulled open a desk and took out a large folder thickened with papers.

"I read that you like to read. This document is 60 pages in length, listing everything you will need to know about your stay, assignment, and village customs. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. Like I said, my office temporarily will be located upstairs. No one will enter that is foreign unless it is an emergency however. You have free reign of my house as you see fit with your schedule. Today, you shall take to yourself. I shall be upstairs if you need me. Do not worry about dishes, my maid will clean." Gaara walked forward back towards Sakura, placing the file onto the table beside her, with a smirk, Gaara walked again, upstairs resigning to his office it would seem.

"I could listen to that guy talk to me all day." Sakura sighed as she slumped forward onto the table pushing her plate out of her way. The cold table felt good to her face as she looked into the foreign kitchen before her. An oven, quite large. Refrigerator, again, very large. A few cabinets adorned the top and bottom of the kitchen forming an L shape counter top from refrigerator to oven. More carvings were in the wall, and on the counter tops. Scars on the rock, saying and forming different things from quippy sayings to pictures of a sunset even. Detailed to un detailed, they were all strangely unique.

Sakura grabbed her folder and sat up in her chair. A shower and then she would read her mission details, perhaps see some of Suna and explore even. Part of her wondered if she could spend the day with her foreign kage like she would with her mother-like Hokage back in Konoha. That thought was quickly dismissed by Gaara's usual nature as she ran upstairs to her room. Sakura had her own personal shower, much to her excitement that she didn't have to be caught at any point running around naked from point A to B. Though he had already gotten away with more of a peep than any male that had ever looked at her before.

After bathing Sakura stepped back into her room looking at her dusty clothes that she piled on the floor before. She would need to clean these if she was to continue wearing them in Suna. Gaara mentioned a maid, but Sakura had no idea of when or who that was. She would have to adorn them again before she could confront Gaara about clothing. After fastening her cutoff gloves, Sakura stepped into the hallway and went towards the door Gaara mentioned. It was a large door, golden brown wood with carved lions into it. The handle being a causual brass door handle. Sakura gave a knock, echoeing into the office.

"Come in, Haruno-san." A muffled voice called to Sakura from beyond the threshold.

"Hai" Sakura muttered as she opened the door into Gaara's home office. It was very, brightly lit room compared to Gaara's usual office. The room was circular, with a large desk directly in front of the door in the middle of the room. The desk was a large wooden frame, with several ink wells and documents lying about. In the corners of the room were small windows of hollowed out rock, that overlooked various points in Suna. Cacti adorned the room for decoration, some Sakura had never even seen before.

"Wow, are those cacti? I've never seen any like that before." Sakura yelped in excitement forgetting her reason for being in Gaara's office in the first place.

"Hn. They are rare. I actually breed cacti. It's...a hobby of sorts. I enjoy breeding life, when all my other abilities are good for is death. Something about plants, giving them life and caring for them, makes me feel something that is pleasant. Love I suppose."

Gaaras words sounded hollow, sad, albeit happy strangley. Sakura found herself genuinely intrigued by the Kazekage and his hobbies. "What about the carvings in the house?" Sakura said aloud, mentally hitting herself for thinking out loud.

"That is another hobby. More of a forced one. My sister, Temari once told me to _liven up_ the place with decoration, so I did. I thought it would suffice. You may have seen some of the houses in the village. When homes are torn down I personally rebuild them stronger, with my own decoration etched into them. The council's favorite act that I'm useful for."

Again Sakura was dumbstruck by how utterly amazing a leader the young male was. Not even old enough to be considered more than a kid, he had everything seemingly planned out, and it worked. The village practically loved him now, and the council would obey his word without much dispute it seemed. Gaara really had grown into a powerful shinobi. Naruto would be thrilled to hear about this later.

"You've become quite the leader, Gaara-sama." Sakura said as she peered her emerald orbs toward Gaara. "Suna is lucky to have you." Sakura smiled as she held her arms behind her back, her bangs falling away from her eyes to lighten her facial features.

Gaara was stunned momentarily at the creature before him. How carefree and nonchalant, but empathetic at the same time. It was remarkable. She excelled at the social activity of lfie it seemed. Gaara swear he felt a smile appear on his face as she looked at Sakura smirking in front of him.

"Thank you, Haruno-san. Now, what is it you wanted?"

Always back to business with Gaara it seemed. Mark of a good leader Sakura supposed.

"I actually came to ask about clothing. You mentioned a maid, but I only have one outfit to wear if she were to wash. Where would I need to go to grab attire fit for the desert? My other outfit doesn't quite cut it."

Gaara smirked at the kunoichi before him. How female of a complaint to first bring about, amusing to him he thought. Gaara looked down and opened a drawer in his desk, rustling around in it he finally pulled out a book that looked like a notepad of sorts. Sakura eyed the red head curiously as she perked on her toes.

"Here. Take this to the large structure in the middle of the market. Ask for a female named Ren. She will help you. Ask the locals if you get lost. This should be good to get you out ino the village."

Gaara laughed inwardly at the timing. Two birds with one stone. She would learn some of her way, and achieve her goal of clothing, not knowing she was running an errand for Gaara in the end.

"Uh..sure. What is it? Where do I go?" Sakura looked at the note quizically. It had a foreign character set that she didn't recognize. Perhaps code for something.

"Our business is concluded. You have your way. I shall seek you out if you are not back by night fall." Gaara smirked as she casually grabbed his quill from the ink well and continued about his business as if nothing had ever happened.

"Rr..bastard." Sakura muttered as she turned on her heel, walking out of the office and down the hallway to the stair case. Sakura stomped out of the house and into the bright daylight that beemed down into her face. She felt like she hadn't seen the sun if days, or rather it was oddly hot and bright outside. Then again she did hate the sun.

Once her eyes adjusted, Sakura focused on her plan. She had no idea how to navigate much of Suna, but she figured the market would be toward the center. So, large building and center. Sakura smirked looking at the largest building near her, powering chakra to her soles she ran the structure scaling to the top. Reaching the top, Sakura peered with an eagles eye view of Suna, and found her target it seemed based on the ruckus and crowding.

With her target Sakura hopped over onto the nearest rooftop and continued her parkour from rooftop to rooftop until she found the market. Landing next to a watermelon stand, she stood upon surprising the owner.  
"Ey, watch wer' ya landin' there pinky" The owner yelled as she regained his composure.

Sakura turned to face him and smiled her innocent girl smile. Men were easy to fool. "Sorry sir, I'm new here. Can you direct me to some large structure with a girl named Ren by chance?" Sakura didn't want to bother talking to another person when the opportunity had such presented itself to her.

"Yup, everybody know her. She the owner of the bank after all."

Watermelon owners weren't bright, but useful for telling information apparently. She might have to befriend this man later. "Thanks" was all Sakura muttered as she walked her way towards the apparent bank she was being sent to.

"Wonder if Gaara is going to give me a large fortune of money to buy amazing dresses with? Hah, Ino would have a cow." Sakura laughed to herself as she walked into the large earthen structure with golden arches, and golden and brass double doors as the entrance. The inside was a very shiny marble like rock on the floor, with counters in various spots made of similar material. The shade of the room was very gray and black, to fit the particular rock type they used. It looked rather classy to say the least. Foreign to Sakura, and like she shouldn't be in here.

"Can I help you miss?" An older lady, shorter than Sakura and a couple times the size sternly asked to the young pink haired shinobi.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm looking for a lady named Ren? I have a note from Gaar-...Kazekage-sama that I was instructed to give to her." Sakura said as she held the note out in her hand as if to prove she was actually telling the truth.

"Well young lady, seems you have found your way. My name is Ren, and I do believe I've been expecting this note you have." The old lady smiled and held out her hand to receive the note from Sakura.

"Wow, that was easy." Sakura said as she handed the note the the small old lady.

"What's it say? Kazekage-sama said it could help me." Sakura wasn't about to forget about her original intent after all. She didn't imagine Gaara sending her on an errand for nothing.

"Oh, yes. I can definitely help you. Come this way. Very nice of the young kazekage too might I add. Paid in full and more." The old lady muttered as she lead Sakura slowly through a maze setting into an office with a couple leather chairs, a bookshelf and a large desk.

"Now, how much do you need?" The old lady asked after she plopped into her chair, legs not even touching the ground from behind the desk.

"I'm sorry?" Sakura asked as she sat down, squeaking into the leather of the chair.

"How much do you need?" The old woman asked again, more firmly, like Sakura was testing her.

"How much of what do I need?" Sakura, clearly confused now asked the woman known as Ren before her.

"Money, dear. Did kazekage-sama not tell you what this is?" Ren asked.

"Uh..no." Sakura replied quickly, and eloquently.

Ren sighed and opened a drawer in her desk, taking out several papers. "Here, just sign these. I'll be right back." Ren plopped down with a thud and walked off behind Sakura, navigating her way elsewhere.

Sakura read through the documents quickly, remembering the one she had to read concerning her whole stay here and that she hadn't even cracked open yet. She signed the two paged document before her that stated she was receiving an undisclosed amount of money to pay for her medical services ahead of schedule. Sakura could only decide it was a debt she would have to pay off to the city of Suna.

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by a large flap of money placed onto the desk in front of Sakura. The paper was piled thick, with a large paper binding containing it all in place. Sakura had never seen so much money at once before, much less casually tossed around as such.

"This should be enough to buy whatever you deem necessary until you start your services to Suna under paid contract. Gaara stated to give a larger sum, but I deem this more than adequate. It would take an Anbu over several A rank missions to scratch this amount, so you should have no wants for awhile. I would recommend thanking your esteemed provider."

Ren seemed very edgy upon returning,as if she were angry at Sakura for the money or something. Ren seemed very grumpy, glaring daggers and spitting venom with the last phrasing of the words. Sakura lightly took the money, treating it will unusual care in her hands as she sealed it away into her shirt, what better place for her to conceal. No one touched there without a blood price. "Thank you, Ren-baasama"

Ren glared at the pink haired girl that left strutting her young flesh out the doorway she came in. How was it that a random girl from another village could waltz into their kage's life and become such a large part without proof. Why was Gaara being so nice to this little tramp from Konoha? It made no sense to the years Ren had seen from Gaara growing up.

Dusk had fallen over Suna as Sakura called the day off. This was definitely why she didn't make this much money in Konoha, and probably good she didn't. She spent more money in one day than in several years in her home town, and still didn't make a dent in what Gaara had provided. She at least took the decency to grocery shop so she could attempt to cook a meal or two for her host. Sakura figured she would have to thank Gaara atleast for hospitality, but only once, because she didn't ask for it. It wasn't as if he had to roll out the red carpet for her after all. She never asked him to do anything.

"I'm home." Sakura yelled out as she entered Gaara's home that she was sharing. A chuckle escaped her lips, habits were hard to break. She wasn't in Konoha, she was in Gaara's house not hers. Why did she say that she wondered. Shaking her head she walked towards the kitchen to place the items she bought for Gaara into his fridge.

Upstairs Gaara's eyes were wide with shock. Sakura had come into his home, and said she was home. Her voice was so warm and soft, full of life. Gaara had never heard anyone refer to home that way in a voice. Gaara had never known feelings of a human to call his home, their home. What was this feeling? Gaara wondered as his hand gripped to his chest. It was happening again, that pang, Yashamaru called it a wound of the heart but their was no evidence of a strike to cause a wound. Twice had Sakura caused this kind of lack of breath in his lungs, and twice he had lost his mind from it. This was going to be a long twelve months if this was how it was to be repeatedly.

After finishing putting up all the items she bought for her and Gaara's home. Sakura stopped and thought, she just refered to her and Gaara in the same sentence and even said their home, implying she lived 'with' him. Where was this even coming from, she didn't even feel any attraction to the red head so she thought. Sure, he was a leader and she would have some dirty thoughts every now and then when he spoke, but nothing enough to warrant an invasion of her mind and thought process. Strange, Sakura thought.

Sakura finished in the kitchen and walked upstairs back to her room, stopping briefly to glimpse down the hallway towards Gaara's office door. She had a strong desire to see him, just to talk and have someone to be around that was familiar. She felt lonely, but shook her head and stepped into her room with a couple handfuls of bags, shutting the door behind her. With a sigh, Sakura crept to her circular bed falling next to the folder she had thrown there earlier. Eyeing the folder as the last thing she saw before her eyes closed, her thoughts drifted away. It was going to be a long twelve months.


	6. Chapter 6-7

Chapter 6

_Note: Sorry for the late review and fibbing on my 2-7 day note, life happened. I'm posting 6 and 7 together just to make some room and time to post the good stuff for the next chapter. I promise I'm getting to a decent place._

_"Father..." _

_The sky was a dark orange overhead, with clouds an even darker shade of red. The normally hot desert floor was now a cold pastel white. Animals to soldiers...everywhere around lie the sight of death. The only signs of the life being were two shinobi: two Kage, two men, a father and son. The fourth Kazekage stood heavily upon the pale sand, black eyes darker than the ones staring back at him looked upon the figure of his agony before him. Gaara stood not five feet away, a hand held in suspension in air aimed at the previous Kage. _

_"It appears that I didn't have an eye for value after all. The sand will always protect you… It's not Shukaku's strength that you wield, but your mother Karura's. Your mother truly loved you"_

_Scalding water filled Gaara's jade eyes, streaking down his cheeks. Tears of hate, tears of pain, tears of love. All the years of pain and anger at his father, all the years of killing for the wrong reasons. Catharsis filled Gaara's heart as the hot tears continued to shed, splashing onto the sandy ground below. Eyeing his father before him with blurry vision, Gaara's hand began to close. _

_"You've surpassed me… I entrust the village to you now… Gaara…" the fourth Kazekage quietly said to Gaara. His last words echoeing out into the desert, despite the hushed volume._

_Sand shifted among the fourth Kazekage's feet, snaking it's way up his body, spreading and covering his form up to his neck. Sand morphed and shifted, until settling in the shape of a female that looked as if she was cradling his father. The cradle soon turned into a crush as the sand female crushed Gaara's father before his eyes. Blood splattered the sand, landing on Gaara's face causing tears mixed with thick iron blood to seep into the crevice of his lips. _

_"Fa..ther.." Was all the tearsoaked red head could mutter into the mess that was his father before him. _

_"Gaara-sama!" A voice shouted into Gaara's head. A female voice, a familiar voice._

_Gaara's blurry eyes turned quickly to scan the quickly darkening desert to lock onto a familiar sight in front of him. Sakura's face was lit up in the moonlight staring into Gaara's swollen dark eyes, her pink tendrils falling into her face lightly. _

_"Gaara-sama!" Sakura's face contorted into a furrow as she yelled at the Kage._

_"GAARA!" _

_The desert, Sakura, the world cracked apart like a mirror before Gaara's very eyes. The once white sand cracked and twisted apart into a black sea. The orange sky cracked and fell into shards, shattering around Gaara into the sea of darkness surrounding his form. Sakura disappeared before him as he was left alone, now falling into the shadowed depts of nothing, until.._

"Gaara-sama!" Sakura shouted, shaking the screaming red head that had suddenly began screeching like a madman in the middle of the night.

The dark circles of Gaara's closed eyes snapped apart, revealing glazed over seafoam orbs. Gaara quickly scanned his room, finally locking his frantic gaze onto the pink haired kunoichi before him.

"Gaara-sama? Are you..?" Sakura muttered quietly, arms still placed on Gaara's shoulders. She had been awoken to the sound of Gaara's screaming. When she entered Gaara's office Sakura was frightened to see the sight of her current Kage lying on the floor next to his desk, chair fallen over behind his form, gripping his head tightly screaming as if in agonizing pain.

"Sa..kura..." Gaara muttered through his parched lips.

Quickly his mind seemingly came crashing back from wonderland and into his body. Gaara's thoughts snapped back to reality as his eyes closed quickly looking down from Sakura's gaze. Gaara quickly pushed Sakura's arms off of his shoulders as he stood up quickly, gaining his composure once again. Anger replacing his confusion, Jade orbs snapped into view from behind dark circles to eye the female in front him, still kneeling onto the floor.

"I'm fine Haruno-san, I just fell asleep. That doesn't usually happen. I am fine now, I suggest you not mention any of this to anyone." Gaara spat angrily. Anger was the only thing Gaara could do, not knowing how to explain his current dreams or emotions. So much was still foreign to him about feelings and how to communicate.

Sakura irked a pink eyebrow and closed her eyes, breathing deeply before letting her gaze release itself onto Gaara's still hazy glare.

"If you're fine why were you screaming in the middle of the night? I don't recall sleep being that painful." Sakura's arms crossed over her chest. Be damned if she wasn't going to get a thank you for being concerned by the confused Kage.

Gaara was instantly taken aback by the sudden forceful statement from Sakura. Again she spoke back at Gaara without fear. The force that was behind her words was that of command, that somehow didn't even bother Gaara's persona. With a reason unknown to the Kage, he opened his creased lips and spoke:

"After Shukaku was removed, I could sleep. However, when I began sleeping I began having nightmares as well. They were never...trying..until now. Dreams are not something I enjoy, so I usually do not sleep. I've been without sleep so long that it's more foreign to me, _to sleep_ than not to."

Sakura blinked, softening her stern posture, unfolding her arms. Did Gaara just tell something about his problems to her? Something personal that Gaara would definitely never usually say under any circumstances, but had just done to her. A tightness in Sakura's chest began mounting again at the idea of what Gaara had said, then she remembered a reply was probably a good idea. Snapping back to herself she would not let Gaara's faith in her go unrewarded.

"You know, I'm sure I can do something about your sleeping. Maybe even your nightmares. I'm a medic nin after all. I've learned all kinds of techniques to relax people enough to sleep soundly. Naruto used to freak out all the time." Sakura boasted with not little enough modesty.

"You can cure me"? Gaara stated, now intrigued by Sakura's words.

"Well, it's not really curing if there isn't a disease. It's more like, therapy?" Sakura corrected as she eyed the form of the red head that was now sitting his chair back rightside up.

"What is this therapy?" Gaara sat in the chair he had picked up, placing his elbows onto his desk clasping his fist into his palm at the bridge of his nose.

"It's nothing major. There are certain points on the body key to muscle reaction and mental awareness. Basically, I infuse my healing chakra into your body to put you into a trance like state so you can sleep peacefully. Only when you want to sleep, of course." Sakura said using her hands as if to act out her words.

Gaara sat quietly giving her proposal thought. This would be a good test for him to first hand witness her skills if she as indeed capable of healing his nightmares. Nothing could be harmed it would seem after all, Sakura wasn't foolish enough to attack a Kage in a village she didn't even know how to navigate.

"You're sure it will work?" Gaara finally answered.

"Gaara-sama, I do would not offer a false deal. I am sure." Sakura grumbled a little annoyed Gaara's doubt of her ability and not upholding her proposal.

"Then I shall notify you the next time I seek to get rest. You may return to bed now, Haruno-san." Gaara concluded with his head nodding slightly at Sakura.

"Uh..sure...goodnight Gaara-sama."

Of course Sakura wouldn't get a thank you for the self centered red head behind the desk in front of her. At least she got an agreement, but that was only for his benefit. Nothing in the way of respect of her offer. With a grimace Sakura turned on her heel to step out of Gaara's office room but was stopped by a clearing of a throat behind her.

"Haruno-san..." Gaara said quietly, closing his eyes forming dark circles.

"Thank you...Haruno-san. Good night." Gaara muttered even quieter than previously as his head fell slightly into his knuckle that was resting into his palm still.

"You're welcome Gaara-sama, any time." Sakura practically beamed her happiness throughout the room. She had gotten her thank you from the demon of the sand. She would treasure those words for all time, something Naruto would definitely have a cow about. With another smile at the red head Sakura turned again opening the door from the office into the hallway, with a last glance at Gaara she closed the door and crept back to her room, falling once again on her circular bed with thoughts of a certain Kazekage plagueing her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7

Clay domes hued a darkened orange as the rising suns rays began to layer over the desert city of Sunagakure, dark ambiance setting the dimly lit streets as merchants and store owners began the daily monotony of life in Suna. The morning wind blew gently through the orange rays, kissing the cheek of every soul good morning. Jade eyes fell upon this sight every morning, it was his moment to himself. The city he once felt so hateful at, was now the very thing he valued most. Suna's beauty was remarkable in the early hours, it seemed to come alive most when humans were at their quietest. Warm liquid met Gaara's dry lips, burning his throat with every inch. Standing in in his mansion office, next to one of the five hollowed clay windows in arc of the circle he called a room; Gaara stood with hands holding small cup with a slightly larger vase-like cup with a slender neck on the rough clay sil. His favorite morning activity of watching the sun rise with Sake, rarely did he actually get to partake of it ironically. Usually his normal office didn't permit it with the constant interruptions in the morning. Relief came in the warm tinge of red from the pungent liquid filling his cup as he lifted one final to his lips. A walk would be nice he thought, before it got too bright. With a sight Gaara placed his cup on top of the larger one and placed them both onto his desk before grabbing the large hat meant for his rank. With a grimace Gaara placed the large blue and white hood on his head, letting the drapes cover and fall over his red hair and to his shoulders. The front was open to permit vision, but it still felt like a weight to Gaara, another ironic stab that made him chuckle at times, for lack of complaint of the sand armor.

Stepping out into the hallway from his room/office, Gaara stopped by Sakura's room and stared at the wooden rectangle. Gaara would always go his morning walk alone, he quite frankly hated even the idea of company from anyone. Why, he wondered did he suddenly want the ninja from Konoha's company. It seemed bad enough that he had awoken Sakura with a weak display of madness, and now he wanted her to be with him again? With this rationalization Gaara would not seem weak and wanting again, and pushed his feet forward down the hallway and towards the staircase to walk out of his home by himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nnn.." Sakura moaned into a muffled voice from her face being firmly planted into her pillow.

With another groan Sakura contorted to sit up, eyeing her room with blurry eyes. She didn't see it to be very bright so it had to be some sort of foreign time of the day unknown to Sakura. Wiping sleep from her glossy emerald eyes Sakura's feet fell from the bed to find the floor beneath her. Since she was in a new city doing something new, why not try a new morning she thought. A shower, and then see what Gaara was doing and perhaps even repay him for breakfast. A sour grimace formed on Sakura's features as she entered her bathroom, and promptly illicited a fist into a wall.

"What is this shit?!" Sakura yelled with eyes widening.

_ "When had I, the hardened brute that was trained to be as tough as the Hokage, succumb to being a common domestic housewife? I've piddled to Gaara like a horny schoolgirl and blushed for a day now! What was this crap? I left Konoha a hardened shinobi ready to push into my place, and now I was a blushing, pacifist, medic begging to help people with common headaches? All that stupid work I've done, all the pain and bloody memories. Sasuke, Naruto, Tsunade..how could I fall back to what I've tossed aside again? I fought to be better than this shit, and now I'm catering to the desires of some psychotic sociopath for a few bad dreams? Sasuke would have laughed pitifully at me.."_

Sakura's hand fell limp against the wall as she moved over, her eyes falling from anger to sadness. Slowly as if in a daze Sakura peeled away her clothing and turned on the water to a very hot before stepping into the fog. Letting the water wash over her hair's knots and tangles from sleeping.

_"Why am I acting this way? Angry thoughts, why am I reacting so violently. One moment I'm angry, and one moment I'm sad. I wasn't acting this way until I moved here and met Gaara. Maybe it's the memories from old times acting up again. Why do I feel so, calm and bubbly around him? What's so special about Gaara? Sure he's pretty, but so are other people. Why do I feel so connected with him. I can't stand it, it's only been a day, it's not logical. I can't be letting this get in the way of my job. I've come here to be a symbol of power and authority in training a city to basically live healthy. What would Gaara say about this? I bet he would stare at me and...what? I wonder actually what he would do..he's been acting weird too, maybe he..what is this feeling? "_

Sakura's hands shot to her closed eyes that were now squinting in pain, stupid soap in the eyes. Really knows how to start off a morning. After much rinsing and wiping, Sakura, frustrated with her shower turned it off and got out to put on her new clothes.

With puffy red eyes, Sakura dried off and walked into her room to her bed covered in several large bags. Nimble hands sorted through the bags grasphing and removing tags, then applying her new outfit piece by piece. First her new lingerie, a simple black for both, nothing extravagant. Sakura's new outfit consisted of a black thick materialed skort, falling over leggings that were squared in mesh and black skin type material. One patch of mesh fell on Sakura's lower right ankle, while the other on her left thigh just visible enough below the hem of the skirt. Sakura's top was a skin tight black long sleeve shirt, and overlapping was her Jounin vest from Konoha zipped half way. Around her hips hung a leather belt with a Suna emblem and her pouch of random herbs and small traps. Sakura had even gotten new shoes that were now more shoe than sandal. She now were what felt to be a thick skinned lightweight shoe like a moccasin, that high topped to her ankle and covered her foot entirely so no sand could enter. Brushing her hair down, Sakura confidently walked to her door and stepped into the hallway and towards Gaara's room.

With a couple knocks Sakura drew back her hand slightly and waited for an answer. One second...two...five...ten..another couple knocks and now Sakura grew slightly concerned. Still no answer. Without another knock Sakura opened the door quickly only to see no one on the other side.

"Gaara..?" Sakura questioned the emptiness.

No answer greeted her ears, much to her dismay. Sakura stood in the doorway, questing why she was concerned like she was. Surely Gaara had right to do what he wanted and to leave whenever he wished, why would he have to tell her? Still, Sakura could not shake concern and irritation that Gaara hadn't even left a note to explain his absence. Shaking her head Sakura closed the door, and began making her way to the kitchen. She could at least cook him breakfast for when he returned, if he didn't make it, she now had a card to guilt him with.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was an hour past daylight in the city of Sunagakure. The morning movement had begun repetition into the day already; merchants and citizens already about embracing consistent tasks. The wind in between the streets was stifled by the waves of heat, though Suna's people were well tanned against the daily struggle of life. Life in Suna could be hard, but not recently it seemed. Life had grown easier under the current regime of the new Kazekage which now strode casually through the streets of his city.

It had been over an hour since the young Kage had left his office on his morning jaunt through Suna. The large hat covering the pale skin underneath had grown heavy, more as a psychological burden rather than physical. Gaara's path strode about in a large circle through the market areas of Suna, and outskirting into the economically depressed areas only to loop back around by the hospital and finally his home. Upon reaching his home, the red head gripped the handle of his large door but paused, feeling a very active chakra prescence in his home.

_"Haruno?"_

Gaara's thoughts fell to pink as he growled inwardly, opening the door into his home. After shutting his harder than he intended Gaara's legs carried him into the kitchen where he heard sounds of metal hitting metal and curses. Passing through the arches that led to the kitchen the Kage's jade orbs fell onto a sight that would have killed lesser men. Gaara stood quietly, peering behind the mask of his Kage hood at the pink haired shinobi before him, clad in her new attire with her pink tendrils pulled into a ponytail behind her head. Gaara studied her for a few seconds, then fell to her project she was so tirelessly working on: breakfast.

"Haruno-san, good morning." Gaara muttered through the thin fabric of his hood.

Sakura's eyes widened as she yelped, nearly dropping what was left of a burnt pancake onto the floor instead of the plate destination. With a growl, emerald eyes fell upon the source of her ire, the very officially-clad Kage in front of her. With a softening expression and her mouth parting, she reigned her emotions into her speech.

"Morning Gaara-sama, I decided to make breakfast to repay you for the other day..." Sakura said as she looked down at the burnt mess of pancakes and scorched eggs in several plates on the stove.

"It smells as though you set my kitchen on fire." Gaara stated as his hands moved to the cumbersome headware he wore and removing it from his shoulders, he placed the hood onto the table to his right.

Sakura leered at the red head in front of her, sure she sucked at cooking but he didn't have to stab at her. Clenching her teeth, she moved back to the stove and turned it off, piling plates and irons into the sink.

"You at least have good timing, I'm finished." Sakura huffed as she grabbed four plates of varying degree of burns pancakes and eggs. The colors ranging from a crisp brown to dark black.

Gaara looked down at the food she was in the process of placing on his table. To his grimace, it looked like she was going to poison him, and not even with something decent to die from. However this was to be a gesture of kindness to him, it would be rude to refuse or not eat any of it. A predicament for a shinobi and Kage to be in, women could be very tricky, that was to be sure.

"Hn." Gaara replied traditionally, settling his fate onto being friendly and making the medic from Konoha happy for the day. After moving to sit at the table he found Sakura placing a blank white plate in front of him, with an odd expression of a grin on her face.

As Gaara placed several charred items onto his plate and bit into them, he felt that if he lived to tell the tale, he would be severly disabled from the poison. It tasted like someone burnt wood and covered it in salt and sugar, a horrible texture that flaked apart with saliva. After chewing the ungodly mixture of death, Gaara looked up at Sakura who was staring at him reluctantly.

"It's...horrible." Gaara stated blankly, swallowing his saliva to try and wash the leftover burnt taste on his palette.

Sakura sighed before him, of course it was horrible, it always was. "Sorry, Gaara-sama. I'm not a very good cook, dno why I thought i'd be this time." Her chest pounded in agony from his words, while Sakura couldn't figure out why it was sure that this was not to happen again. She expected it to be bad, but why did him telling her it was bad have such an upsetting effect on her?

"Thank you, for the premise, however Haruno-san. Next time you wish for breakfast, you need only ask me. I can always teach you." Gaara stated, placing his utensils down onto his plate of death, and crossing his arms to his chest.

Sakura eyed Gaara intently, discerning what exactly his words meant. Were they a mockery, or perhaps a genuine help and thank you? His demeanor and voice pattern was odd, not giving much to go on. After a heavy debate, Sakura assumed it was to be nice remark for him to understand her meaning.

"Right, Gaara-sama. Sorry abou the mess, I'll clean up." Sakura sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Nonsense, the maids will take care of this. While you're awake and I have you, I need you to come with me actually." Gaara informed while standing back up, eye the foreign shinobi before him.

"Uh..sure, what for?" Sakura stated confused.

"Just follow me." The Kage stated before turning on his heel and walking out of the kitchen. Assuming Sakura would follow.

"I guess you assume I'm just going to follow you at your leisure? Whatever." Sakura yelled out playfully as she followed the white sway of Gaara's robes toward the front door and outside.

Gaara stopped abruptly once they were both outside of his home, turning to Sakura and narrowing his stare. "Haruno-san, look around you,learn where this place is. This is your home. Always learn where to return to if you get lost. It is one of the most noticeable buildings from above the ground level." Gaara said uninterruptedly.

Sakura eyed the serious looking red head before her. It was odd to hear him give her orders, and even weirder for her to be referring to his home as her home. He seemed to be, protective of her based on his speaking voice. "Sure, Gaara-sama."

"Now, follow me." Gaara said once more as he walked past Sakura's form and headed down the sandy street.

"Again, you don't even warn or ask." Sakura muttered loud enough for Gaara to hear, but much to her dismay he didn't even acknowledge her. With a sigh Sakura continued in the Kage's footsteps.

After what seemed a ten-minute walk through the sandy street, greeting passerby's as they commuted from place to place, we came to a much too-familiar site. A large tan oval building with several oval-shaped structures connecting and adjoining the structure into a large circle shape, with a large office building that was placed as the keystone of the vault-structure. Sakura immediately knew the kanji, and even the chakra signature before her host even spoke, it was the Suna medical ward. Without a word Sakura turned her head to fall onto Gaara's gaze.

"Today you will inspect your surroundings and inform me of all and any requirments or equipment you will need to reform our hospital. You may also meet your new staff, keep in mind, I am acquiesced to your suggestions so please do not hide any development we may need." Gaara smirked with his lines, never had he relinquished authority in such a way, and now he was doing to someone not even from his village.

Sakura smiled inwardly, beaming her new would be status. She had just been told by a Kage that her input would override his. Gaara was truly trusting her judgement to be better than his, he had faith in her. The smile on her face suddenly weakened, feeling the touch of a familiar raven-haired male in her thoughts. Shaking her head, Sakura came back to reality and moved forward towards the entrance of the hospital, motioning for Gaara.

_"What was that? That look for a second, what was she thinking about?" _

Gaara kept thinking to himself as he walked behind his new medical jounin, allowing her to lead the way in this endeavor. He was only there for authority after all, he had as much medical knowledge as his genin in truth.

Hours later, Gaara could only stare wide eyed behind the site of his pink haired foreigner. He hadn't had to say an entire sentence beyond nodding. Sakura Haruno had single handledly documented and assessed the entire structure and listed in detail the specifics of what needed to be done. Not only had to done Gaara's job for him in making a document, but she had without problem cemented her place into the hospital as top dog. From one jounin, to other chunin, Sakura seemingly just had to walk next to them for them to relinquish command to Sakura. Gaara could only stand astounded at the authority Sakura commanded in the work place. Her stature was as menacing as Gaara's own, something he hadn't seen in the past years he had known this ninja.

"I'm all done here, Gaara. Here's the list of everything that "I" know we can do to improve this hospital over Konoha. Tsunade may be a famous medic, but she's only one person. We're gonna have tons of medics like her soon. " Sakura beamed as she looked to Gaara, she was in her world and now he was in her environment as well. Medical wards were Sakura's home away from home, she could let go and be what she truly felt she was best at, and she commanded it well she thought.

Gaara took the clipboard filled with multiple papers labeled and filled out with codes and information on items. "Better than Konoha, Haruno-san?" Gaara said as he eyed Sakura doubtfully.

"Of course, you didn't hire me for nothing did you? If you don't want it better, why do anything at all?" Sakura blurted, she was not going to settle for "as good as" or "sub par". No, Sakura would improve tenfold to outdo her teacher, this was going to ber her mission.

Amazed, Gaara was shocked by the tact of Sakura twice so far for the day. She desired for Suna to be "better" than her village of origin? Why? Gaara couldn't fathom why anyone would think that way, especially someone from Konoha. Though, Gaara couldn't admit that was wasn't greatly impressed by Sakura's strength of words. Perhaps she could do as she said, to which Gaara would have to repay her greatly one day without a doubt.

"I suppose, Haruno-san. Are you ready?" Gaara asked, eyeing the documents in his hands once again.

"Yup, when you are." Sakura agreed, and waved to her new staff that had seemingly fell in love with her ability already. Turning back to Gaara she eyed him carefully, taking in his features. _"Demands such respect, but is quick to give others take over for his power. Sabaku No Gaara, an interesting leader to say the least.  
_

"Haruno-san, it's a little past noon. How are you feeling?" Gaara asked, with a smirk on his expression once they both exited the hospital.

"Eh? I'm fine, why?" Sakura asked, confused as her brows arched into her forehead.

"You have proven your worth in the workplace, I wish to see your worth to wear the vest you have on now." Gaara's smirked fell to an apathetic stare as he held his arms flat across his chest.

"What? You doubt my ability as a shinobi? I've went toe to toe with one of _your_ best ninja and won, why should I prove my rank to you?" Sakura yelled, flustered by the fact Gaara doubted her ability as a fighter. How dare he mock all the pain she had endured to become what she was.

"Because you may have proven yourself to Konoha, but this is Suna, so I wish to see if you really are as strongth as I think." Gaara stated, unmoving from his stance.

"Yno what? Sure, let's go. I'm gonna knock your obnoxious skull in like Naruto did." Sakura was passed angry now, insulted her twice because he doubted her, no one did that and go away with it.

"Follow me." Was all Gaara said before he led the way out of his sandy city past the outer walls and into the desert a brief ways.

"That's far enough I suppose, no harm to the city from here should your abilities..get out of hand." Gaara smirked and stood straight, sand forming onto his back creating his traditional gourd.

"I've had..enough of your mouth!" Sakura yelled as she quickly without warming disappeared in a blur in front of Gaara.

"Angry?" Gaara silently said as his sand shield whipped outwards blocking the fist of Sakura above his head from her aerial attack.

"Ch." Pushing off his sand shield Sakura landed back on her original position, crouched down positioning her knees into the sand.

"Let's see how fast you are." Gaara's foot shifted slightly into the sand, as whips of sand poured from his gourd aiming towards Sakura.

Sakura pushed into the sand, sending chakra to the soles of her feet to keep her from digging into the sand with every step. Dodging the first whip Sakura dashed quickly through the sand dodging each consecutive lash of sand attempting to grab her. After reaching a fair distance Sakura punched the ground in front of Gaara, sending sand and earth into the air creating a cloud.

"Smart." Gaara muttered as he felt Sakura's chakra intensify behind him. Without a movement his sand shifted catching Sakura's fist as she made her sneak attack towards Gaara's back.

"But not smart enough." Gaara's sand covered Sakura's fist tightly as he turned to face the kneeling shinobi before him, then realising he had been fooled.

"Sand.." Was all Gaara could mutter before he felt his sand shield launch quickly behind him trying to catch the would be blow of Sakura's chakra enhanced fist, the sand did it's job, but Gaara turned around at the wrong moment.

"Gotcha!" Sakura shouted, hand still stuck in sand in mid-air. Her other fist, blue and green with chakra smashed into the sand shield with a force Gaara didn't know was possible. He hadn't put anything extra into the defense because he was holding back, this would prove to be a mistake.

Gaara felt the godlike force break through the sand shield, and smashing into his jaw. Gaara's head jerked sideways from the impact, it was lessened in chakra due to the sand taking the brunt of the blow but it still was force enough to tear a hole into Gaara's sanda armor and send the red head flying backwards with sand from his gourd launching out to brace his fall and slide onto the sand.

"Hah! Didn't know I could use a sand clone...huh..." Sakura at first excitedly yelped, but suddenly drifted her words off into silence accepting her foolishness to think the fight was over.

"I didn't know, in fact." Gaara stated as his warm breath washed over the back of Sakura's neck causing her to chill. "But, what you use still belongs to me." Gaara stated before sand crept up Sakura's body eerily.

"Gaara...what.." Sakura muffled as the sand wrapped it's way around her mouth causing sweat to trickle from her brow as panic began to sit in.

"If this were a real fight, you would be dead right now." Gaara again whispered as the sand continued to swirl and squeeze, but lightly it seemed, and not grainy like it should be.

After finishing his sentence Gaara's sand fell to the desert floor rejoining the rest of it's kind, letting Sakura fall to her knees breathing hitched more than usual.

"You did well, Haruno-san. You surprised me, and would've had me if I didn't control sand." Gaara stated as he moved in front of the crouched over Sakura and held out his hand to help her up.

Sakura stared at the ground, the tan desert floor she found herself collapsed on.

_"I lost...so easily..I didn't even touch him. What would Sasuke think of me...I didn't even last for more than one move. How could this happen? I thought I was strong, Sasuke..why..why are you laughing? Why are you saying that?"_

"Why, Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, tears striking the desert floor. The last Sakura would remember is hot grains of sand meeting her face as darkness overtook her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

"Nn..." A small voice muffled out from a dark room.

"Gaara..sama?" A sleepy sounding Sakura said into the darkness of her surroundings as she forced herself up onto her elbows. Her hair fell to her shoulders, it seemed someone had taken it from the ponytail. Her vest seemed to be missing as well, along with her shoes.

"What happened..." Memories flooded back to her, desert fight with Gaara, then Sasuke laughing..and now..

"You passed out in the desert after our match." A voice shocked Sakura from a dark corner.

With a click, light graced the room causing Sakura to grimace from her adjustment to the dark. Her blurry eyes found a familiar red head in front of her making his way towards the circle of her bed. She was apparently back at his home, though considering no light was in the room, it must have been some time ago.

"Gaara-sama, I'm sorry, I'm not sure what happened." Sakura half lied, she knew exactly what happened.

"Indeed. Seems something to do with the Uchiha if I heard right. Not my business, but if anyone causes that kind of impact on a battle you have, perhaps they are not healthy for you?" Gaara stated, sounding like an old priest for some reason.

Sakura had no reply for Gaara, he was right, Sasuke was gone and she had no use for him. She couldn't form a reply as she looked into Gaara's jade orbs, looking for something that she had no idea of what it looked like.

"You've been asleep for a few hours, it's dark out already. I am sorry for our earlier complications. Goodnight, Haruno. If you need anything, I shall be around." With what Sakura could have sworn was a frown, Gaara's sand swirled around him and carried him away, leaving not even a particle of sand behind.

_"Great Sakura, you've gone and pissed off your host with your stupid love life complications. I can't believe I called out for Sasuke..how pathetic. I guess I haven't grown much after all.."_

Sakura pulled her legs to herself and let her head fall into her knees lightly, letting her eyes close so she could think in peace. Why did she continue to let Sasuke bother her? Why did he run away? Why did he use her? So many why's, and no answers to fill the void he left only a brief time ago.

_Why do I still ache for his touch? I hate him, he used me, tossed me aside..and still I want him..I need him..I feel so lonely without him..why..why do you do this to me?_

Sakura rolled to her side, keeping her knees to her chest, letting her pink locks fall into her face and the light from above now not even noticeable as her eyes shut tighter, her mind drifting further away from the truth of her reality.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uchiha.." Gaara silently whispered at the document placed on his desk. The medical equpment and remodeling necessary wouldn't be as expensive as he thought, seeing as Sakura must have made the recommendations as painless as possible. With any luck, the council would agree easily and all would be well.

_"Why do I care about what she meant about the Uchiha? It's only natural for her to have found a mate in Konoha. It seems also likeways for them to pair, I do recall her infatuation with him according to Naruto. So why do I find myself caring? I've never known this girl before now, I wonder why she has such a pull on me? Perhaps I will inquire of her about her Uchiha, before long". _

With a last sigh Gaara dropped his pen and pressed his fingers into his temple, too many complications involving females. Why couldn't Tsunade have just come, he wondered.


End file.
